wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/VIII
Pewnego dnia, zaledwieśmy z matką powstały od obiadu, który jadłyśmy o szóstej po południu, rozległo się za bramą podwójne uderzenie z bata i na dziedziniec wtoczyła się ciężka kareta z sześciu końmi. Spojrzałyśmy pośpiesznie w okno. — To pani S. z córkami przyjechała! — rzekła moja matka. Słyszałam już była od matki i Franusia o tej naszej sąsiadce; ciekawa byłam ją poznać, a przy tym ucieszyłam się widząc wysiadające z powozu dwie młode panny. Matka moja uprzejmie podbiegła ku drzwiom, które lokaj na oścież otworzył, i ujęła ręce wchodzącej sąsiadki. Była to czterdziestoletnia przeszło kobieta, wysoka, otyła, ubrana w suknię aksamitną i kapelusz o strusich piórach, z pewnym wyrazem dumy na ustach i złośliwości w oczach. Za nią weszły dwie jej córki, alem zrazu mało na nie zwróciła uwagi, bo stojąc na stronie przypatrywałam się powitaniom mojej matki z przybyłą. Ściskały się serdecznie za ręce. — Bonjour, bonjour, chere M— me Mathilde — mówiła pani S. — takem się za panią stęskniła, ma toute bonne! ma toute aimable! — Oh, merci, merci! — odpowiedziała moja matka ściskając ciągle ręce pani S. — wybierałam się w tych dniach do pani, bo nigdy nie mam dosyć jej miłego towarzystwa. — Dobra jesteś o tyle, o ile piękna, nieoceniona pani Matyldo! — z nowym przymileniem wyrzekła pani S. — Zawsze nie tyle dobra i miła jak pani — odpowiedziała moja matka. W ciągu tej arcygrzecznej i czułej rozmowy słyszałam jakiś fałszywy ton brzmiący w głosie mojej matki i podchwytywałam złośliwe błyski oczu pani S. Byłam pewną, że obie te panie mówiły nieprawdę, i zdziwiłam się. — Córka moja, Wacława — wymówiła moja matka prezentując mię sąsiadce. Pani S. obrzuciła moją osobę takim spojrzeniem, iż byłam pewna, że w tym mgnieniu oka porachowała wszystkie włosy na mojej głowie i guziczki przy sukni, potem wyciągnęła do mnie rękę i rzekła: — Ma toute bonne! ... (franc. ) — moja nalepsza! moja najmilsza! — Bonjour, mademoiselle! oto są moje córki: panna Emilia i panna Zenona. Spodziewam się, że panie poznacie się z sobą bliżej i poprzyjaźnicie. Obie panny podały mi ręce i wtedy dopiero uważniej na nie spojrzałam. Były to młode dziewczęta w moim wieku lub mało starsze ode mnie, ni ładne, ni brzydkie, białe, różowe, z zadartymi noskami, wyprostowane, sztywne, bardzo modnie i kosztownie ubrane. Matka moja i pani S. usiadły na kanapie, ja i dwie panny na fotelach i zaczęła się rozmowa. Zrazu przecież ja i panny S. tworzyłyśmy milczącą trójkę; czułam, że wypadało mi rozpocząć z nimi rozmowę, ale nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć. Wybawiła mnie z kłopotu panna Zenona odzywając się: — Pani długo była na pensji? — Ośm lat — odpowiedziałam. — I zupełnie już pani pensję ukończyła? — Zupełnie. — Jakże się pani wieś podoba? Odpowiedziałam, że znajduję ją zachwycającą, i na tym skończył się dialog pierwszy. Panny S. spuściły oczy i siedziały nieruchome. Sama nie wiedziałam, jak mam dalszą zawiązać rozmowę, i siedziałam jak na rozpalonych węglach. — A panie stale zamieszkują na wsi? — odważyłam się zapytać. — O tak — odpowiedziały obie razem i na tym się skończył dialog drugi. Matka moja rzuciła na mnie wymowne spojrzenie; zrozumiałam, że mówiło mi ono, abym była rozmowniejszą. Ale o czym tu mówić z osobami, które pierwszy raz w życiu widzę, a które siedzą na krzesłach wyprostowane jak szpileczki i oczy trzymają utkwione w falbankach swoich sukien? — Jakże panie czas przepędzają? — ozwałam się w końcu. — Niezupełnie dobrze — odpowiedziała panna Emilia. — Doprawdy? — zawołałam ze zdziwieniem — a mnie tak przyjemnie czas przechodzi! — Nic dziwnego; pani dopiero wróciłaś z pensji i wszystko dla niej jest nowością — odezwała się panna Zenona. — To by znaczyło — rzekłam z uśmiechem — że po pewnym upływie czasu to, co dziś dla mnie miłym, stanie się nudnym i nie zajmującym? — Niezawodnie — odparła Zenona — a prędko to nastąpi, bo mało pani znajdziesz tu rozmaitości. Chociaż zabawy bywają u nas bardzo częste, to jednak towarzystwo widujemy zawsze jednostajne. — A więc — rzekłam rezolutnie po chwili namysłu — gdy nie będę mogła bawić się, zacznę pracować. Obie panny podniosły zdziwione oczy i popatrzyły na mnie ciekawie. Zdawało mi się, że w oczach starszej, Emilii, wzbudzone mymi słowami błysnęło żywe zajęcie. — Waciu! — ozwała się w tej chwili moja matka — może zaprosisz panie do ogrodu i pokażesz im klomby, twoim smakiem urządzone. Powstałyśmy i po chwili byłyśmy już w ogrodzie. Zaledwie przestąpiłyśmy próg salonu i znalazłyśmy się na świeżym powietrzu, w towarzyszkach moich nagła zaszła zmiana. Podniosły spuszczone powieki, rozjaśniły twarze i pierwszy raz swobodnie na mnie spojrzały. — Jaka pani szczęśliwa! — zawołała z nich jedna — nie oswoiłaś się jeszcze z tym, co nas od dawna przestało już bawić! My tak wiecznie nudzimy się w domu! — Zdaje mi się — odrzekłam ze zdziwieniem — że panie wcale nie jesteście starsze ode mnie? — Ja mam lat ośmnaście, a siostra moja Emilia dziewiętnaście, ale od trzech lat obie uważane jesteśmy za dorosłe panny. Z początku bawiło nas wszystko: suknie, zabawy, grzeczności nam robione; ale teraz tak przywykłyśmy do tego wszystkiego, że nas to wcale nie zajmuje. — Po całych dniach siedzimy w domu z założonymi rękami — podjęła Emilia — i jak zbawienia czekamy gości, a gdy nie przyjadą, umieramy z nudów i same nie wiemy, co robić z godzinami, które wloką się długie jak miesiące. Przykre wrażenie czyniły na mnie te wyznania; czyżby i ze mną miało być z czasem tak samo? — pomyślałam. — Mówiłaś pani przed chwilą — ozwała się Emilia — że gdy się znudzisz, będziesz pracować. I ja myślałam już kilka , razy o tym, żeby się wziąć do czego, toby może czas prędzej przechodził. Ale kiedyż nie ma do czego wziąć się. Gospodarstwem zajmuje się ochmistrzyni i panna apteczkowa; suknie szyją nam krawcy i modniarki; książek w całym domu innych nie ma prócz romansów francuskich, których nam otwarcie czytać nie wolno. Do muzyki nie mamy obie najmniejszej zdolności, a jednak gramy po parę godzin na dzień, aby tylko móc pokazać ludziom, że grać umiemy. I cóż tu robić? Wprawdzie nalewamy z kolei herbatę, wyszywamy na kanwie w krosienkach i haftujemy kołnierzyki; ale to wszystko nie zajmujące i nie posiada nawet wyraźnego celu. Kołnierzyki, na przykład, nosimy zawsze kupowane po sklepach, gdyż są ładniejsze, a te, które same haftujemy, walają się po szufladach. I co tu robić? proszę! — A jakżebyś pani pracowała? — zagadnęła mię Zenona. Zmieszałam się bardzo, bo pojęcia moje o pracy były czysto teoretyczne, przelotne tylko i sama nie wiedziałam zrazu, jak odpowiedzieć na zapytanie. Po chwili jednak namysłu odpowiedziałam z determinacją: — Nauczyłabym się szyć suknie i szyłabym je sobie sama; odebrałabym od panny apteczkowej kluczyki i wydawałabym ze spiżarni; wyszukałabym ze dwoje ubogich dzieci i uczyłabym je czytać. Towarzyszki moje popatrzyły na mnie ze zdziwieniem i zdawały się zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedziałam. Ja także zamyśliłam się głęboko i wszystkie trzy z wolna i ze spuszczonymi głowami postępowałyśmy wzdłuż lipowej alei. W końcu, dręczona tłumem myśli, ozwałam się: — Widzę, żeście panie, mimo małej różnicy wieku, daleko więcej ode mnie świadome życia i obyczajów, jakim ludzie ulegają na świecie. Ja zaś z natury mej jestem ciekawą nie bierzcież mi więc za złe, że was osypuję pytaniami, i powiedzcie mi jeszcze, co ma uczynić panna, której nudno i ciasno w granicach cudzą wolą zakreślonych, a która dla zwyczaju przestąpić ich nie może? — Wyjść za mąż — odpowiedziała zupełnie serio Zenona. — Jak to! — zawołałam — wyjść za mąż dlatego tylko, aby przestać się nudzić? — Ażeby być swobodną — dokończyła młoda panna S. Zdziwiła mnie ta odpowiedź niewymownie; Emilia wzięła mię za rękę. — Pani jesteś tak szczerą, tak otwartą, od razu widać to z twojej twarzy. Jestem także pewna, że masz bardzo dobre serce, widać to z twoich oczu. Bądźmy przyjaciółkami, pokochałam cię od pierwszego spojrzenia! Pocałowała więc mię w twarz serdecznie. — I ja także poczułam dla pani żywą sympatią — rzekła Zenona. — Jesteś tak jakoś niepodobna jeszcze do nas! Ostatnie słowa wymówiła z dziwną intonacją w głosie. Uścisnęłyśmy się wzajemnie. — Mówmy sobie po imieniu — rzekła Emilia. — Dobrze, Emilko! — zawołałam uradowana. W uścisku dwóch sióstr, jakim mię obdarzyły poczułam dobroć i serdeczne ciepło i tym więcej żałowałam je, że się tak srodze nudziły i że spostrzegłam kilka razy w ich twarzach przeglądający smutek. Wracałyśmy z przechadzki dobrze już poprzyjaźnione, ale gdy tylko przestąpiłyśmy próg salonu, w obu siostrach znowu nagła zaszła zmiana. Zesztywniały, ochłodły i ze spuszczonymi powiekami, jak wprzódy wyprostowane, usiadły na fotelach. Matka moja z niezmierną uprzejmością częstowała panią S. i obie panie bezprzestannie zamieniały między sobą czułości i komplementy. Obok tego uważałam, że matka moja kilka razy zatrzymała wzrok swój na obu pannach S. , a potem przeniosła go na mnie i w oczach jej błysnęło zadowolenie. Pani S. również przenosiła wzrok ze mnie na swoje córki, ale w spojrzeniu jej coraz żywsza malowała się złośliwość, a na czole gromadziły się chmury, które daremnie rozpędzić chciała przymuszonej uprzejmości uśmiechem. Zastanowiłam się nad tą grą fizjonomii dwóch pań i zrozumiałam ją. Matka moja znajdowała mię za ładniejszą od panien S. i cieszyła się; to samo spostrzeżenie w tłumiony, ale widzialny gniew wprawiało ich matkę. Dlaczegóż więc te panie, rywalizujące ze sobą i nie lubiące się widocznie, objawiały tyle wzajemnej czułości i ugrzecznienia? Postanowiłam zapytać o to matkę po wyjeździe gości. Po herbacie matka moja poprosiła panien S. , aby coś zagrały. Emilia usiadła przy fortepianie i furioso zagrała jakąś wojenną fanfarę. Gra jej była wyraźnie wymęczona, bez czucia i pojęcia sztuki, nie było w niej umiejętności ni talentu. Powstała od fortepianu z twarzą zaczerwienioną jak burak. Wyglądała jak tylko co zdjęta z łoża tortur. Pani S. wycedziła prośbę, abym z kolei i ja zagrała. Miałam już powstać i spełnić jej żądanie, gdy nagle myśl mi przyszła, że niedobrze będzie, jeśli we własnym domu grą daleko lepszą i umiejętniejszą upokorzę niedołężną muzykę Emilii. Nie wiem zresztą dlaczego, ale zdawało mi się, że ona sama obawiała się tego i z pewnym niepokojem przenosiła wzrok swój ze swej matki na mnie. Za nic w świecie nie chciałabym wyrządzić jej przykrości i naprędce wymówiłam się przed panią S. bólem ręki. Emilia spojrzała na moje ręce, które wyglądały zupełnie zdrowo, a potem długo popatrzyła na mnie. Spotkałam się z tym jej spojrzeniem i wydało mi się, że była w nim czułość i wdzięczność. W oczach zaś pani S. błysnął wielki tryumf. Sądzę, że owej chwili była pewną, iż albo wcale grać nie umiem, albo gram niedołężniej jeszcze od jej córki. Wkrótce pani S. powstała z kanapy żegnając się z moją matką. I znowu posypał się z obu stron grad komplementów, czułości, upewnień najszczerszej przyjaźni i sympatii, a tym wszystkim towarzyszyły złośliwe spojrzenia pani S. i dwuznaczny uśmiech mojej matki. Zdawałoby się, że w tych dwóch osobach, ściskających sobie ręce i rozczulających się wzajemnie, były cztery osoby. Dwie kochały się nad życie, a dwie nie cierpiały się z całego serca. Panny S. w obliczu swej matki pożegnały się ze mną z wymierzoną i wyważoną etykietalną czułością, ale gdy odwróciła się, Emilia objęła mię ramieniem i serdecznie pocałowała w usta kilka razy. I znowu w jednej osobie pokazały mi się dwie osoby. Jedna była sztywna i wyrachowana salonowa panna, druga dobra, ciepła i serdeczna dziewczyna. Moja matka patrzyła przez okno, dopóki kareta nie zniknęła za bramą, potem rzuciła się na kanapę jakby po wielkim zmęczeniu i wyrzekła z szerokim ziewnięciem: — A cóż za nieznośna, nudna i napuszona osoba ta pani S.! Patrzyłam na nią zdziwiona i zmartwiona zarazem, lubo sama nie widziałam, jaki był powód przykrości, którą poczuwałam. Matka moja mniej jakoś piękna niż zwykle wydawała mi się w tej chwili. Instynktowny wstręt czułam dla jej dwulicowości, którą w niej spostrzegłam. Usiadłam przy niej i ozwałam się nieśmiało: — Moja mamo, wytłumacz mi pewną rzecz, której nie rozumiem. — Cóż takiego? — zapytała otaczając mię czule ramieniem. Ośmielona jej pieszczotą, mówiłam dalej: — Powiedz mi, dlaczego okazywałaś tyle serdecznej czułości dla pani S. i mówiłaś jej tak wiele miłych rzeczy, skoro ją nie lubisz, a towarzystwo jej znajdujesz przykrym i uciążliwym? Matka moja uśmiechnęła się. — Moje dziecko — rzekła — pani S. zajmuje w świecie taką pozycję, że chcąc nie chcąc trzeba być dla niej czułą i uprzedzającą. — Więc czułość twoja, moja mamo, zwracała się do pozycji pani S., nie do jej osoby? — Naturalnie. — Więc to pozycja pani S., a nie ona sama, siedziała tu na tej kanapie, jadła konfitury i słuchała komplementów, jakie jej mówiłaś? Zaśmiała się moja matka i żartobliwie uderzyła mię po twarzy. — Naturalnie, moje dziecko — odrzekła — bo i któż chciałby męczyć się nieznośną obecnością pani S., gdyby nie posiadała w świecie takiej, jaką posiada, pozycji! — A więc — spytałam jeszcze — gdyby pozycja jej była jeszcze dwa razy wyższą, miałabyś, mamo, obowiązek być dla niej dwa razy grzeczniejszą. — Tak by nakazywał zwyczaj, moja droga. — Jaki to, moja mamo, nierozsądny i niesprawiedliwy zwyczaj! — zawołałam prawie z oburzeniem. Moja matka długo na mnie patrzyła. — I cóż cię w nim tak razi? — zapytała po chwili. — Udawanie, kłamstwo, niesprawiedliwość — odrzekłam żywo. — Bo skoroć grzeczność nasza i czułość ma w objawach stosować się do pozycji tych, którym je okazujemy, to już choćbyśmy nie wiem jak żywe mieli uczucie względem nie posiadających takiej pozycji, musielibyśmy znajdować się z nimi obojętnie. A jeżeli osoba, niżej położona w świecie, tysiąc razy lepszą jest od tej, która wyżej od niej stoi? A jeśli ta, która stoi wyżej, jest nam niesympatyczną, więc mimo to mamy dla pierwszej chłód, dla drugiej czułość objawiać, kłamać i nie oddawać ludziom słuszności na pozór, gdy ją przecie w sercach naszych uznajemy? Nie, moja matko, ja chyba do tego zwyczaju nigdy zastosować się nie potrafię? Gdy to mówiłam, matka moja uważnie mi w twarz patrzyła. Dwie fałdy na jej czole stały się znów głębsze i znowu smutek zagrał w oczach. — Szkoda mi ciebie — wyrzekła z cicha — tyś dla lepszego świata stworzona! Gdy pożyjesz dłużej, powiędną te śliczne kwiatki, których teraz masz pełne serce. Posłuchaj! każda prawie z nas wchodzi w świat z takim wonnym bukietem naiwnych uczuć i idealnych wyobrażeń. Ale potem listek po listku opada z bukietu i więdnie, aż zostaje nam w końcu pęk nagich łodyg, którymi po utracie kwiatów pocieszać się musimy. Twoje naiwne i instynktowne pojęcie o prawości w stosunkach z ludźmi to jeden z kwiatów, składających twój świeży jeszcze bukiet; moja czułość dla pozycji pani S. to łodyga, która mi po takim samym kwiecie została. — I cóż to było, co zdmuchnęło listki z twego kwiatka, mamo, a pozostawiło ci w ręku nagą łodygę? — spytałam tuląc się do niej. — Życie i jego konieczności... świat i jego zwyczaje... — odpowiedziała z wolna i pocałowawszy mię w czoło odeszła. Życie! świat! ależ ja myślałam, że one właśnie dadzą mi najpiękniejsze kwiaty, a nie odbiorą mi tych, które już posiadałam! Życie! świat! .. . oneż to nauczyły moją matkę uśmiechać się z czułością do tych, których nie lubi? Oneż to wyryły ta dwie zmarszczki na jej pięknym czole, a w oczy jej wrzuciły smętne iskry, które w nich migotały niekiedy? Jakaż więc tajemnicza a smutna potęga leży w tych dwóch wyrazach, które oczom młodej, niedoświadczonej dziewczyny przedstawiają symbole i obietnice nieopisanych piękności, niewyczerpanych radości? Życie i świat! te zaczarowane zamczyska, piętrzące się w wyobraźni młodej, cudów nieznanych pełne, te krainy o tajemniczych, niedoścignionych okiem przestrzeniach, w których młode serce śni raj pierwotny ludzkości, byłyżby podobne do tych sfinksów starożytnych, o których mi mówiono, że z daleka wędrowce biorą je za bóstwa, a gdy się zbliżą, widzą... potwory? Z głową niespokojnych pytań pełną odeszłam do mego pokoju. Tam, zanim usnęłam, białe światło lampy rysowało przede mną po ścianach drżące kielichy lilii śnieżnych, które chwiały się pod tchnieniem czegoś niewidzialnego i listek po listku traciły stopniowo ze swojej wspaniałej, srebrzystej korony. W półsennym marzeniu widziałam posadzkę zasłaną kwiatami, które w moich oczach więdły i umierały, a mnie żal zdejmował za nimi wielki... podnosiłam w górę oczy i zdawało mi się, że widzę nad sobą niebo wieczorne, a rozsiane po nim gwiazdy złote bladły, nikły, umierały tak jak owe kwiaty rozsiane po ziemi... Smutno mi było. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy